Bajo la Luna::
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Éste fanfiction es una nueva versión del romance de Mislf, la Joven Estrella del Norte, y Legolas Hojaverde. Aquí, la Luna, tal como lo menciona el título de la historia, cumple un rol muy importante en unir a esta pareja.


.:BAJO LA LUNA:.

- Señor, descanse, nosotros terminaremos con el trabajo.

- ¿De verdad, Tharen? ¿No crees que sería pedirles mucho?

- En absoluto, señor. No se preocupe por esto. Usted procure descansar.

- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches, señor.

Y así, Legolas se alejó del lugar de trabajos en Ithilien. Estaban construyendo flets para un numeroso grupo de elfos que acababa de llegar a la colonia. Se habían atrasado un poco para terminarlos, por lo que las horas de trabajo se había doblado. Legolas no había descansado mucho, pues no sólo le concernían las obras de construcción, y agradecía mucho la posibilidad de un buen sueño.

Sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de dormir. Prefería pasear bajo la inmensa Luna llena que coronaba el cielo nocturno con su magnífica luz. Los jardines y vastos campos de Ithilien eran suficientes para reconfortarlo de cuerpo y alma. De alma, porque Legolas se sentía triste últimamente. A pesar de que tenía todo lo que deseaba, una buena vida y en un lugar que le encantaba, sabía que sería inmensamente más bueno si esa vida la pudiera compartir con una mujer a la que de verdad amara. Menciono que "de verdad amara", porque se le estaba imponiendo la idea de matrimonio con una noble elfa del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes que había llegado con el numeroso grupo por orden de su padre, el Rey. Era una mujer ideal para cualquier elfo, pero Legolas no sabía por qué no podía sentirse atraído por ella como los demás. Él, decididamente, anhelaba algo diferente, algo no sabía qué, y esperaba con mucha paciencia por eso.

Y como si hubiera sido una respuesta a sus plegarias, o una simple pero milagrosa coincidencia, una joven apareció paseando por la misma pradera fragante que él.

La Luna parecía amarla, porque le daba un encanto casi mágico a su andar y a su figura. Sus rojizos cabellos, que hubieran sido más cautivadores a los rayos del sol, adquirían un bello resplandor; su blanca piel era iluminada de manera magnífica, al igual que su claro vestido. Tenía un andar de venado que a Legolas le causó mucha ternura, y por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que le agradó mirarla y admirarla, se dio cuenta de que era Humana.

Ella no lo había visto, pues él estaba sentado bajo un árbol y su ropa se confundía con el pastizal. Mientras que ella caminaba con total libertad bajo la enorme Luna, a unos diez metros de él. Por lo que Legolas pudo observar con sus agudos ojos élficos, ella tenía una triste expresión en su rostro. No podía explicarse qué hacía sola, de noche, con esa expresión y en un territorio ajeno a los Humanos. Quería ir a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, pero una fuerza se lo impidió: la sutil satisfacción de admirar a una bella mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos más, mientras ella se paseaba a corta distancia, siempre mirando la Luna. De pronto, y en completo contraste con su delicadeza mágica, la joven lanzó una prolongada y abrumadora sarta de blasfemias e improperios que no serán expresadas, sino que cubiertas con un discreto velo; pero sí se mencionará con lo que concluyó:

- ... y si creyó que lograría lo que quería, estaba muy equivocado, porque no volverá a verme. ¡Tropa de estúpidos e imbéciles hombres! Son todos unos malditos manipuladores. ¡Que venga a buscarme, y lo casaré con su yegua!

Legolas, que casi había dado un respingo al comenzar a oírla, arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. ¡Vaya, qué jovencita más extraña! Con esa boquita habría causado espanto dentro de la colonia élfica. Se sintió ligeramente ofendido al tener que soportar esa situación tan vulgar, siendo él tan importante dentro de los Elfos, que tuvo el impulso de levantarse a reprochar el vocabulario de la joven, pero se contuvo al oír "lo casaré". Eso quería decir que ella estaba siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio contra su voluntad, al igual que él, lo que no sólo le produjo un renovado interés de desconocido curioso, sino que comenzó a observar con mayor detenimiento cada milímetro de ella. Y se sintió muy conforme con el resultado de su observación. Entonces, decidió hacer el primer encuentro con ella.

Se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos para nada cautelosos. La joven dio un respingo y se volvió a mirarlo, con una gran sorpresa marcada en su delicado rostro.

- ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó, con una falta de tacto que a Legolas le pareció un golpe bajo a la cortesía.

- Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso, joven- contestó, con una voz más fría de la que hubiera querido-. Usted está en nuestro territorio.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo sabía. Si tanto le preocupa que me esté paseando, debería poner alguna señalización, ¿no cree?

- No era mi intención ofenderla- explicó él-. Sólo quiero saber, si es que puedo, qué hace una joven sola a estas horas y en un lugar distinto al suyo.

- Bueno... No, no puede saberlo- dijo la joven, con determinación-. ¿Desde...? ¿Desde cuándo que me... que sabía que estaba aquí?

- Oh, bueno, sólo unos minutos atrás.

- Bien- fue entonces cuando la joven lo miró fija y detenidamente. No lo había hecho antes por la sorpresa que le había producido, pero, ahora que lo observaba con atención, le parecía un joven extremadamente atractivo, y, sin quererlo, su rencor hacia los hombres desapareció de momento al verlo-. ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo debería preguntar eso, joven.

- ¡Oh, está bien!- gruñó ella, con una apariencia de gatito enojado que a Legolas le fascinó-. Soy Mislif hija de Musolf. Y ahora, ¿me dirá quién es usted?

- Soy Legolas Hojaverde hijo de Thranduil.

- Mucho gusto. Y... ¿qué hace a estas horas en este lugar?

- Esa es otra pregunta que yo debería hacer.

- Ya la hizo, y no se la voy a contestar, ¿lo recuerda?

- Es cierto. Bueno, sólo estoy paseando y descansando. Y hablando de descansar, creo que me iré a dormir. Que pase buenas noches, Mislif. Fue un placer- sonrió recalcando la última palabra.

Aquello era parte de su plan: se iría, y a la joven no le quedaría más remedio que seguirlo para poder encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Él, en realidad, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, y si fingía irse, lo hacía con cierto desdén. Se había vuelto hacia el poblado élfico, sin esperar la contestación de ella, y había comenzado a avanzar decididamente. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que lo sorprendió muchísimo: ella no tenía ni las más mínima intención de seguirlo. Y cuando Legolas volvió el rostro para mirarla, ella tenía la vista fija, nuevamente, en la Luna.

Entonces, se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se plantó delante de ella y le preguntó sin más:

- ¿Dónde piensa pasar la noche, Mislif?

- No lo sé- contestó ella, con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué? ¿Eso importa?

- A cualquier dama le importaría- insinuó él.

- Pues, bien: yo no soy una dama, ¿entendido?

- Eso ya lo noté- gruñó Legolas, quien, más que enojado, se sentía muy encantado por la joven.

- Si se volvió sólo para ofenderme, mejor será que se vuelva a su casa a dormir- dijo Mislif, alzando la voz con enojo-. No tengo por qué tolerar esta situación. Yo no le pedí que viniera hacia mí, Legolas, así que hágame el favor de...

- ¿Por qué no te quieres casar?- preguntó él, de pronto, y dejando a la joven de una pieza.

- ¡¿Qué!- exclamó Mislif. Su sorpresa no sólo de debía a la pregunta, directa y fuera de lugar, de Legolas, sino también a la manera de dirigirse a ella (de "tú").

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué no te quieres casar? ¿Porque no lo amas? ¿Es eso?

- Esta conversación es bastante inapropiada para dos desconocidos- comenzó diciendo la joven, pero se interrumpió al mirar fijamente hacia los ojos de Legolas. ¿Eran tan desconocidos? ¿Qué sabían el uno del otro? Aunque fuera sumamente extraño, ella sentía una mágica conexión con aquel Elfo. Y parecía ser que él sentía lo mismo, pues dijo:

- ¿Somos tan desconocidos? Pues yo siento que no. Siento que te entiendo muy bien, y que tú a mí también- hasta él se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo, pero continuó de todas manera-. Siento que te conozco demasiado... ¿Qué piensas?

- Lo mismo- contestó Mislif, maravillada de la mágica situación-. Y me alegra sentir esto.

- ¿Por qué no te quieres casar?- repitió él, con interés.

- Porque no amo a ese hombre- contestó ella sin más-. Lo único que le agradezco es haberme sacado de mi casa. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

- Me pasa algo parecido...- dijo Legolas, abriendo su corazón por primera vez a una mujer-. No quiero casarme, porque no amo a la mujer a quien me propusieron por esposa. Es una excelente mujer, pero no sé... quiero algo diferente...- se interrumpió al sentir que la respiración de la joven se había acelerado.

- ¡Oh, por Elendil, qué coincidencia!- exclamó ella-. ¡Me pasa lo mismo! Mi prometido es un hombre excepcional, un gran militar, pero yo... no logro amarlo. Muchas mujeres se derriten por él, pero yo no, y también espero a alguien más- miró a Legolas, como buscando un apoyo o una respuesta, y se halló con una mirada penetrante justo en sus ojos, la cual pareció recorrerle todos los pensamientos. Se sintió extrañada y maravillada, no sólo por la situación, sino que también por la suerte de tener a aquella persona de gran atractivo y tan dulce en frente.

- Parece que...- murmuró él, más preocupado de los ojos de ella- somos muy parecidos, ¿no cree?

- Tal vez- y Mislif sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción. Y Legolas estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

La Luna los iluminaba cautivadoramente, pero ellos sólo tenían ojos para posarlos en los del otro. A pesar de haberse conocido hacía tan poco, sus corazones llevaban demasiado tiempo unidos, y tal vez por eso mismo era que estaban de pie tan juntos. De pronto, y sin señal alguna, salvo las miradas unidas, avanzaron hasta unirse definitivamente al cuerpo del otro.

Se habían abrazado, en una fantástica unión que los envolvió de alegría y de un amor que habían guardado toda la vida para aquel amante desconocido hasta entonces. Legolas estaba muy tranquilo, a pesar de la rapidez de sus latidos, además de feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que sus brazos aferraban con fuerza a la joven. Y Mislif le respondía de igual forma. Se sentía feliz, protegida y, sobre todo, amada, amada por un hombre al que ella había amado toda su vida, sin conocer siquiera su nombre o su rostro. Había soñado siempre con él, pero sin llegar a ver su cara, sólo lo sentía cerca; pero, cuando despertaba, la imagen se esfumaba, y su alegría se iba con el sueño. A Legolas le había pasado algo muy similar, salvó porque él nunca lograba acercarse mucho a la mujer, y eso había generado en él el deseo de encontrarla. Y lo había logrado con el júbilo de su corazón.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote, Mislif- le dijo, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella-. He soñado contigo, pero nunca había logrado tenerte en mis brazos. Y ahora, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

- Yo también había soñado antes contigo, Legolas- dijo ella, acariciándole su cabello-. Te tenía a mi lado, pero siempre desaparecías al despertar. Te he buscado mucho tiempo, y casi cometí el error de confundirte con ese otro hombre. Algo me dijo que huyera esta noche, y te he encontrado. No quiero dejarte nunca.

- Yo tampoco, mi amada joven dama. Ahora entiendo por qué no podía amar a esa mujer: ella no era a quien mi corazón perseguía en sueños. Te amo tanto, pequeña, tanto que siento que esta felicidad me volverá loco.

- Entonces enloqueceremos juntos, Legolas- sonrió Mislif, antes de que lo más mágico ocurriera.

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, Legolas no pudo esperar más, y Mislif tampoco, por lo que acercaron sus rostros y se besaron larga y dulcemente, con una felicidad al borde del desbordamiento. Y la enorme Luna llena seguía brillando en lo alto, iluminando a la pareja con alegría, como si todo aquello no fuera más que obra de ella, una obra que había cumplido satisfactoriamente y que nunca se dejaría de vanagloriar. Porque ella los había unido, ella, durante las noches, los hacía soñar con el otro y los hacía anhelar el momento de encontrarse, y ella había sido la primera testigo de aquel amor eterno.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..

Bueno, ésta ha sido una nueva versión del romance entre Mislif y Leggy . Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review por ahí. Un besito y hasta la próxima.


End file.
